1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work vehicle is provided with an engine compartment. An engine is contained inside the engine compartment. Various devices other than the engine are also contained inside the engine compartment. For example, an exhaust gas post-processing device for processing exhaust gas from the engine is contained inside the engine compartment in the work vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2014-025254.